Rose Darkness
by Rose Darkness In The Nightmare
Summary: Aquí habla sobre mi y mi alter-ego Rose Darkness


**Yo: **Este es mi fic que habla sobre mi y de mi alter-ego **Rose Darkness**

* * *

Roxana es una chica de 13 años de edad,ella siempre estaba sola,sus amigos siempre la ignoraban,la insultaban, se burlaban de ella,pensaba que su vida apestaba,un día era el primer día de clases,ella seguía siendo tranquila a pesar de que todos se burlen de llego a la entrada de la escuela,una de las chicas que hablaba con otra,se burlo de ella.

-Maricona,maricona,maricona-decía sin parar de repetirlo.

Ella lo miraba con desprecio,hasta que ella se dio media vuelta y miro de forma asesina a a la chica.

-Que te pasa maricona?Acaso me tenes miedo puta?-se burlaba.

Cuando oyó la palabra "puta",sus ojos se entonaron de rojo,la franja circulares de sus ojos eran rojo oscuro,tomo del cuello de la chicas y la miro con ganas de matarla.

-Repite eso y te rompo la cara-dijo de forma asesina.

Ella y la otra chica que estaba a su lado se quedaron congeladas por su actitud,también incluyendo a los iban entrando.

-Ok,ok no lo volveré a hacer,pero por favor no me mates-decía llorando.

-Morirás,perra!-dijo ella.

Cuando la agarro del cuello,saco de su bolsillo un cuchillo,lo coloco en su cuello y de una cortada le corta la cabeza y con encendedor quema su cuerpo.

Luego miro hacia donde estaba la otra chica que era su amiga,salio corriendo pero ella le corta la cabeza y hace lo mismo que hizo con la otra.

La gente estaba horrorizada,por lo que paso,para evitar que ella los matara,disimularon para fingir lo que no había visto lo ocurrió.

Sus ojos volvieron a castaños,cuando miro su mano estaba llena de sangre,luego miro hacia donde hacia donde estaban las chicas que la molestaban,hechas cenizas,salio corriendo,llorando no sabia lo que estaba pasando,cuando llego al baño,en el espejo estaba toda cubierta de sangre.

-Q-Que esta pasando?-dijo entre lagrimas.

Para evitar que la vean toda llena de sangre,comenzó a vestirse y sacarse la ropa que estaba toda cubierta de sangre.

-Ok,no se lo que me esta pasándome,pero creo que se me va a pasar-dijo calmándose.

Ya tranquila,se dirigía al curso donde le tocaba,cuando llego al pasillo,había cuatro personas que charlaban entre si.

Se escabullo para que no le pillaran,cuando llego a su clase,estaba el director a su lado.

-Roxana,por que llegas a esta hora?-pregunto

-Es que me quede dormida,es todo-dijo para fingir,que lo que había sucedido.

-Ok-respondió

Cuando entro a la clase,todos se habían quedado congelados,comenzaron a susurrar.

-Chicos,ya dejen susurrar-dijo la profesora-Ella es Roxana,acaba de instalarse en esta escuela,así que lo único que les pido que sean amable con ella.

Se sentó en el ultimo asiento que estaba libre,cuando la clase comenzó,ella dudo lo que había pasado hoy,cuando la clase termino,una de las chicas se volteo a hablarme.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Maria y el tuyo?-le pregunto.

-Soy Roxana-le respondió.

-Hace cuanto vives aquí?-pregunto.

-Creo que a los 6-respondió

-Va a ser raro,lo que te vaya a preguntar,pero tu eres la chica que mato a dos chicas?-le pregunto

-Lamentablemente si…

-Pero por que lo hiciste?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso,no se que me esta pasando,es como si tuviera odio aquí adentro de mi…

-Yo prometo guardar tu secreto,quieres ser mi amiga?

-Claro…es bueno que yo tenga amigos

-No tuviste amigos en tu otra escuela?…-le pregunto

-No…yo siempre estaba sola…me ignoraban,se burlaban de mi-se echa a llorar

-Ya no llores,apuesto que tuviste una infancia muy difícil…

-Si tienes razón…

Cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo,Maria llevo a Roxana de golpe

-Adonde vamos?-pregunto Roxana

-Quiero presentarte a unas amigas!

Cuando llegaron al comedor,había una chica de pelo marrón hasta la cadera

-Miley,ella es Roxana

-Hola soy Miley

-Y yo Roxana…

-Que lindo nombre

-El tuyo igual…

-Eres muy tranquila…

-Si lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta mucho el silencio,jejeje…

-Esta tarde haré una fiesta,espero que puedas venir…

-Claro que ire…a que hora es?

-A las 12:00

-Ok

Cuando llego a su casa comenzó a vestirse,estaba vestida con un vestido negro,botas de cuero color marrón,su pelo fue atado con gran cola de caballo

-Espero que les guste mi vestido

Llego a la casa de Miley,era como un paraíso,con pileta y todo

-Llegaste…por que estas vestida así?

-Espera creí que te gustaría-le dijo

-No sinceramente no me gusta tu estilo…-le respondió de mala manera

-Acaso me estas tomando como una "estúpida"?

-No claro que no-dijo de forma sarcástica

Sus ojos volvieron a entonarse de rojo,la tomo del cuello

-Suéltame perra!-decía gritando

-Morirás TU perra!

-Roxana?Eres tu?-pregunto con escalofríos Maria

-No soy Roxana…soy Rose!

-Eh?-decía confundida

Con una moto sierra,le corto las piernas,con sus manos pasaron a ser garras,le desfiguro la cara,le arranco los ojos,ella soltaba gritos de dolor,Maria se quedo congelada,luego le clavo la moto sierra en estomago la encendió y ella murió desangrada.

Maria salio corriendo,en busca de ayuda,Rose la detiene,amenazándola a muerte.

-AYUDA! POR…-Rose de una cortada,le corto la cabeza y con encendedor quema ambos cuerpos

-A mi nadie me engaña

Luego de las sombra,ella misma desparece y no se volvió a saber mas nada de ella ni las que mato

* * *

**Nota de lectora: Bueno ya que todos me van a considerar una "psicópata",pero no importa todos podemos ser así,nos vemos la próxima! **

**CHAO**


End file.
